


օʀɗєɑʟ; ҡռɓ

by carnivalle



Series: ordeal [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Antagonist, Fluff, Love Triangles, Teen Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalle/pseuds/carnivalle
Summary: for akashi seijuro, she was catastrophic. she was a nightmare wrapped in cutesy.





	օʀɗєɑʟ; ҡռɓ

» ~~**zero: contradictive**~~  «

* * *

 

   Not once did Akashi Seijuro find [ _surname_ ] [ _name_ ] cute.

   Even when guys fawned over her, complimented her, confessed their love to her, and with all the rumors going on about her physical appearance and amazing kindness, he just couldn't see what was "adorable" or "special" about her.

   Because, if he must describe [ _surname_ ] in one word, then Akashi must say—she was a **nightmare**.

   Petite figure, innocent-looking features, twinkling eyes, sickening sweet voice, [ _length_ ] [ _color_ ] hair, round face, smooth [ _color_ ] skin, clumsy, and clingy... She wasn't as naive as she seemed. She seemed so laid-back but when the enemy relaxed, she immediately attacked without warning or a sign. _She was dangerous_.

   She was manipulative beneath her appearance. She was a witch behind her actions. She was someone who he would happily avoid throughout his life.

   He was absolute. He could feel it. She was two-faced. She was the type of girls in _shoujo¹_ comics who thought that they were pretty and bullies the heroine who gets close to the hero.

   Akashi knew it. He was always right—and so, he couldn't help but sneer every time he heard about her fake kindness among the students.

   And well, that was what he thought.

   Until one day, he found out.

   That she was the one being bullied by her upperclassmen and classmates. Being what _commoners_ called pretty is tough and Akashi couldn't help but question— _why didn’t she do anything?_ With tactics, she could easily make them beg for mercy. She was able to do that. Yet she didn't. _Why_? She was weird. She was out of his way of thinking.

   But the answers were soon to be found.

   She was being bullied in the first place as a consequence for saving another girl from bullying—becoming the next target of that gang easily. She became their next prey. In everyone's eyes, she was the victim.

   She was the one who was hurt.

   And Akashi couldn't help but think, _what was going on inside her head?_ Was she unexpectedly good enough to sacrifice herself for the sake of other person's life?

   No, he tried to tell himself, a big  _no._

   With his emperor eyes and amazing intelligence, he knew the truth about her twisted personality at one glance. He knew it and yet...this situation needed to be settled.

   And thus, Akashi **saved** her. He freed her from bullying, only to find out that as he predicted—she was up to something and that _something_  involves him.

   "As [ _name_ ] would expect from Rakuzan's student council president," the  _primadonna_ beamed, eyes twinkling with amusement while walking down the hallway side by side with Akashi.

   Akashi didn’t answer and just took a slight glance at her—thinking about how _innocent_ she seemed and how she managed to use that act in front of everyone perfectly. By referring to herself as if she was someone else? Changing "I" into “[ _name_ ]"? Acting childish and clumsy when doing things? But...was it only that?

    _What was her_ _purpose for doing all of this?_

   "Um—" It seemed she didn't want to give up, even when Akashi didn't give her an answer. "As thanks for saving [ _name_ ]—is there anything Akashi-chan would like [ _name_ ] to do?"

   Looking at him while blinking cutely, Akashi suddenly realized her aim and he couldn't help but smirk. Her charms won't work on him and he thought  _she knew it perfectly_. Therefore... _t_ _his was her purpose, eh? Thinking that he'll give her a task which would let her be around him?_

_...Did she think he would let her go near him as thanks?_

Of course _not._

"Then,” he started—stopping in his tracks, smirking coldly while staring down at her. "Don't get too close to me, two meters is the closest."

   At his answer, she  _froze._

   And Akashi knew it, her plan failed right away with his answer just now.

   She was doomed.

   "Bu-bu-but [ _name_ ] can't!" The girl was persistent, desperate, shaking her head repeatedly—eyes closing due to panic. "T-that way, [ _name_ ] won't help Akashi-chan at all!"

   "No,” his reply was immediate, his heterochromatic eyes glaring straight at her. "It's going to help a lot."

   Silence.

   Looking at her dumbfounded yet shocked face, Akashi huffed. "If you're willing to help, do it, [ _name_ ]. Or are there any other reasons why you won’t do it?"

   Raising one of his eyebrows a bit, he saw the girl standing in front of him flinch. A bit scared and yet trying to stand straight, looking at his eyes even though she found it scary.

   Heh— _jackpot_.

   "N-no, there's none—" she stuttered. "Bu-but it would be such a waste!"

   "For me, it's not,” Akashi answered calmly with a hint of malice. "I want you to stay away from me and I'll gain the benefit."

   "What...? W-why?" [ _surname_ ] eyes widened, tears starting to form in the corners, her hands going up to wipe them. "Why did Akashi-chan— _hic—_ do this? D-does Akashi-chan hate [ _name_ ]? What did [ _name_ ] do to make Akashi-chan hate [ _name_ ]?"

   Looking at her from above with the height difference, Akashi admitted it.

    _She looked pitiful_.

   "Do you think that I'm dumb enough to not realize your act up until now?" Akashi narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "Then you're wrong."

   Her eyes widened. She stopped rubbing her [ _color_ ] orbs and shortly after—slowly going down while she hung her head low. For a minute, silence was the only thing that went between both of them.

   "...Is that why you're so mean to [ _name_ ]?" Softly, faking sadness— _which didn't go unnoticed by Akashi_ —she asked but a little hint of delight was also visible in her voice. He huffed harshly.

   "Figure it out yourself." Akashi started walking again, at a slow pace—leaving her behind but stopped halfway when he heard a high pitched laugh. Happy and _naive_ , yet somehow venomous at the same time, resonating in the school's corridor that contained only the two of them.

   He couldn't help but think, she was almost like a _child_ laughing over their favorite cartoon.

   Holding her stomach as her laughter fades, she started to straighten back up, while wiping tears that had come out on the corner of her eyes.

   "Puah— _gomen ne²_ , _gomen ne_." A stifle of laugh managed to still get out but she immediately closed her mouth with one hand for five seconds—viewing Akashi who had turned his back and looked at her enraged. His hands were clenched tightly, teeth gritted in anger. He was furious. _She didn't know her place_.

   But rather than lash out, he waited, wanting [ _surname_ ] to explain the reasons behind her laughter.  _It better be a good reason for him to forgive her._

   "As what [ _name_ ] thought from the start." She smiled widely, eyes glinting with excitement and without hesitation—started to hop lightly, closing the distance. " _Sei-chan_ is the perfect figure for [ _name_ ]'s  _play_."

   His eyes narrowed, trying to intimidate her presence—he didn't like the way she addressed him so informally. But, like how her charms don't affect him, his gaze doesn't affect her either. And rather, in response, [ _surname_ ] smile widens.

   "Say—" she started, never once her smile fading; if possible, it just becomes bigger.

   " _ **—What does Sei-chan think about the role being [name]'s boyfriend?**_ "

 .

.

.

**~~_» to be continued «_ ~~ **

* * *

** next **

» ~~**one: final agreement**~~  «

* * *

   ¹: _**shoujo**_ are comics ( _manga_ , _manhwa_ , etc.) targeted for a female-teen audience.

   ²: _**gomen ne**_ has the same meaning as _gomennasai_ ; sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! so, what do you think? this is my first fanfic and I'm quite pessimistic about it haha. my english isn't fluent and I'm sure I'm having lots of grammatical errors up there *cry* 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you're okay with the plot hehe. making an antagonist heroine is my dream after all *smirk* this fanfic is also available on wattpad and quotev under the same username: carnivalle.
> 
> please give me comments about what you think about this fanfic! thank you!
> 
> kuroko no basket belongs to fujimaki tadatoshi. story belongs to carnivalle. thanks for the help Tenka, Rem-Rin, Focusti, shiharu (quotev).


End file.
